Happenstance
by Contagious Sunshine
Summary: She could tell he was new. China Doll's first encounter with Christian.


Title: Happenstance  
Author: Contagious Sunshine  
Pairings: China Doll/Christian  
Rating: PG  
Summary: 'She could tell he was new.' China Doll's first encounter with Christian.  
A/N: First Moulin Rouge fic. Takes place during the entire 'Zidler's Rap/Can-Can' scene. This pairing has stuck out in my mind ever since I first contemplated the idea of it. I know it's not really common but hopefully it will turn out well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Baz does.

* * *

She could tell he was new.

The way he stood, all stiff and uncomfortable, was really a dead giveaway. Most of the men around here were relaxed and carefree; excited and anxious, since they were used to the upbeat atmosphere that was the Moulin Rouge.

He wasn't.

He looked as lost as the hairbrush she had misplaced earlier when getting ready (she figured Nini had taken it). He was alert and on guard, not sure how to act in a place like this. She had seen plenty like him before. She made sure to pay attentionto things like this. Made her seem like shewas focused.Most of the time, Toulouse brought these typesin.

Toulouse. He was with this one. She knew what that meant. The man was either new to the city or was part of one of the wild schemes the little man was constantly coming up with. Toulouse was darting around him, trying to point out everyone and everything (the dancers, the lights, the money) and the man simply nodded weakly and became even more confused.

The barely dressed women probably didn't help either.

The girls kept dancing around him, showing off and trying to get his attention (an offer), pulling up their skirts and kicking. The man didn't seem to understand though. The girls would eventually give up and flock over to the more elderly gentlemen since they hardly ever said no, leaving the man standing there to fend for himself (Toulouse had mysteriously vanished).

Yes, he was _definitely_ new.

After Babydoll was called away to do the traditional can-can dance (she never participated. It was her job to keep the men entertained if their focus swayed), she decided she might as well take a chance. This man was a challenge. Hopefully, she would win or else she would be stuck with one of the old gents.

She made her way over, gliding like a dancer and lifting her skirt a little, just to give him a peek; until she finally was close enough to him. He stared at her in awe.

"New?" she asked.

"Pardon?" He couldn't hear her above the music, above the roar of the crowd. She leaned in closer.

"I said, are you new?" she repeated, more loudly this time, hoping he had heard her.

"Um...well...y-yes," he replied.

She laughed at his awkwardness. "Don't worry! We don't bite," she told him, but then added, "Unless you want us to."

He turned a very deep shade of crimson and started to fiddle with his tophat, re-positioning it on top of his head. She let out another laugh. He really needed to relax. He would never survive in a place like Montmarte acting like that.

"May I tell you something?" he asked, after she had finished laughing and his face had become more pink.

"Of course," she replied, hoping she would get what she had come for.

He leaned in close to her, wanting to make sure she heard him. He was close. She could feel his breath on her ear.

"You are very beautiful," he whispered.

He pulled away and she looked at him. She hadn't been expecting that.

She had heard it many times before from clients but they never meant it (they were too drunk to ever mean anything). His compliment felt more _real, _she could actually believe him and for some reason, it sent her heart flying. She really couldn't help but smile. He smiled back.

Before she could reply, Toulouse appeared and began to pull the yuong man away, shouting something about finding a spot. The man looked back at her for a moment before turning and following the little man. She watched them go.

"Smitten, are we?"

Nini's voice had caught her off guard and she jumped in surprise. Nini simply laughed.

"Careful, China Doll. Those new ones are never willing to do anything," she shouted, "You have to make them." With that, Nini walked away towards an older man who was obviously paying.

"Yes," she whispered to herself, "But they sure are interesting."

Suddenly, the lights went out and glitter rained from the roof. She hurried to find her place, the young man on her mind the entire time.

_fin._

* * *

Review please!


End file.
